The invention relates to windshields and, more particularly, to windshields that are readily upgradeable to include a windshield accessory such as a wiper system.
Off-road vehicles frequently are outfitted with cab enclosure systems, which usually include windshields, side doors, roofs, and rear windows. The windshields may or may not include a windshield wiper system. In order to add a windshield wiper system to an existing vehicle without one, however, it is typically necessary to replace the windshield entirely.
Additionally, often during the design of the vehicle, no thought is given to wiper motor placement, and little or no space is left for the wiper motor.